donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Mushroom World
Mushroom World is the planet where many of the games in the Mario series take place. It is also the homeworld of the Kongs. The Universe of Mushroom World The Mushroom Universe (also known as the Starry Sky or just simply the Universe) is the universe in which Mushroom World and other planets reside in. This is a list of planets co-existing alongside Mushroom World: *'Mushroom World' - The home planet of Donkey Kong and Mario. *'Planet Plantaen' - The home planet of Xananab. *'Future Fun Land' - The homeworld of the evil Wizpig. *'Glass Maze' *'Toybox' - A colorful world filled with toys and brightly-colored pegs. *'Veggie Patch' Planets not affiliated with the Donkey Kong series *'Wario's Planet' - A planet that Wario possibly bought at the end of Wario Land. The planet has a large image of Wario on its surface, this may be the location of his castle. *'Shroob Planet' - The dying and withering planet of the evil Shroobs. The planet resembles a giant purple mushroom with white spots. *The galaxies and planetoids from Super Mario Galaxy. Dimensions Dimensions are different universes that may exist within the Mushroom Universe or in a totally different plane of existance. These include: * Subcon - The land of dreams inhabited by the Subcon fairies. During the events of Super Mario Bros. 2 it was taken over by King Wart. * The Factory - The mechanical dimension ruled by the evil Smithy. * Lineland - The home dimension of the Flip-Flop Folk. * Gloam Valley - A beautiful swampy world where the sorceres Merlee resides. * The Bitlands - A pixelated world where the super nerd Francis resides. * Outer Space/Planet Blobule - Outer Space is the universe of another dimension where the Planet Blobule is located, the citizens of the planet are also called Blobules, a vaguely humanoid race with large stems separating their eyes from their mouth and no visible torso. In a far off area of this dimension is the Whoa Zone a forbidden area of space that was once inhabited by the Squirpinas before their mighty kingdom fell 1,500 years ago. * Land of the Cragnons - A prehistoric world inhabited by the cavemen-like Cragnons. * Sammer's Kingdom - A Japanese styled kingdom inhabited by the Sammer Guys and ruled by King Sammer. * The Overthere and The Underwhere - The worlds of the afterlife were all characters from any dimension will go when they receive a Game Over (or in other words die); the Overthere is the Mushroom World version of Heaven and the Underwhere is the Mushroom World version of Hell. * Castle Bleck's Dimension - A dark and empty dimension ruled by Count Bleck. The only thing of interest here is his gigantic castle. * Dimension D - The distorted dimension created by the evil jester Dimentio. * Vanda - The home dimension of the being Culex from Super Mario RPG. Culex came to the Mushroom World seeking a new home for his people the Dark Mages. This dimension is closely connected to the realm of Final Fantasy. Category:Locations